Dr. Screwloose/Main article
Dr. Screwloose is a man who works as a mad scientist at a laboratory located in Mook Island. After his rudeness angered his high school crush Tiffany Taft, he creates a race of Timon clones called Mooks so that he can look more polite in comparison to them. Biography Backstory In his teenage years, Screwloose met a girl named Tiffany Taft, who he considered to be the cutest girl in his high school. When he and Tiffany went on their first date to a restaurant, Screwloose was being rude to their waitress as he confronted her for giving him a dirty fork. The waitress was saddened by Screwloose's rudeness, which led Tiffany to break up with him. Years later, Screwloose became a mad scientist. When he was in Paris, France, he found Timon and Pumbaa sitting at a French cafe, watching Timon being rude to their waiter. He pulled out a piece of Timon's DNA and created clones of the meerkat, which he called Mooks. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Mook Island" When Timon and Pumbaa get thrown off a cruise ship due to Timon's rudeness, the two friends find a scary-looking tropical island. When they get to the island, they run into the Mooks, who kidnap the duo and bring them to Dr. Screwloose's laboratory. Pumbaa recognizes the scientist, remembering seeing him pulling out a piece of Timon's hair in Paris. Screwloose explains that he used Timon's hair to create an entire race of really rude beings, which makes Pumbaa wonder why he would do such a thing. Screwloose then explains by telling them his story of his date with Tiffany that went wrong and that the reason he wants to make more rude beings is to win his former girlfriend back. Screwloose then claims that his experiment did not go well, saying that he did not take enough genetic experiment from Timon in Paris and he plans on cloning the meerkat to create an entire race of Supermooks. Timon confronts the scientist, telling him that he will not let him use his genes to treat people rudely besides himself. The meerkat frees himself from his trap and tries to escape the lab, but Screwloose sends the Mooks to go after him. When Timon can't escape the Mooks, he convinces them that he is their father and that they should do what he tells them to do. When Timon makes the Mooks free Pumbaa from his trap, the warthog is proud of his friend for being nice. It all goes well until Timon calls his clones "dumb mooks", which offends the Mooks. Timon and Pumbaa then escape the lab with Screwloose and the Mooks chasing them. When Timon and Pumbaa get on the lifeboat and leave Mook Island, Screwloose decides to start being nice to other people. He then runs off to have breakfast with Tiffany. Personality and traits Like every mad scientist, Screwloose is evil and cruel. Over the years, he has been treating people in a very rude way, leading him to create an entire race of really rude and obnoxious beings. When Timon and Pumbaa escape Mook Island, the mad scientist decides to start being nicer to other people. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - John Kassir Gallery MI_Screwloose3.png MI_Screwloose4.png MI_Screwloose7.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles